testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
92/2/10 Dynamic assesment A.Amin javaheri
Dynamic assessment ''' Dynamic assessment offer view of assessment and instruction and as asubset of interactive assessment that includes deliberate and planned mediational teaching. Dynamic assessment are to provide a better estimate of ability , measure new abilities , improve mental efficiency when compared to static testing procedures '''WHAT IS DYNAMIC ASSESSMENT ACCORDING TO VYGOTSKY’S THEORY? Dynamic testing is basically defined as an approach which understands individual differences and their implications for instruction, and which embeds intervention within the assessment procedure. In dynamic assessment procedures, the focus is on the process rather than the products of learning. In other words, the ‘dynamic’ nature of this approach is based on Vygotsky’s observation that a body can show what it is only in movement (Lidz and Gindis, 2003). Some scholars (e.g. Lantolf and Thorne, 2006; Sternberg and Grigorenko, 2002) discussed the concept of dynamic assessment by differentiating it from non-dynamic assessment. The crucial point here is that dynamic assessment, contrary to non-dynamic assessment, does not separate instruction froassessment but instead considers them as two sides of the same coin. 'Models of Dynamic Assessment ' As mentioned earlier, there is currently a proliferation of approaches and methods that fall under the general term Dynamic Assessment. In part, this diversity can be attributed to researchers’ efforts to meet the demands of stakeholders in various assessment contexts. Sternberg and Grigorenko (2002) suggest a subtle yet important distinction between two broad applications of DA. According to these authors, DA procedures can be used to determine “whether and how the participant will change if an opportunity is provided” while others actually intervene in the development of the individual with the goal of producing changes (p. 30). They suggest the term dynamic testing ''to refer to the former and ''dynamic assessment ''for the latter. Interactionist ''DA follows Vygotsky’s preference for cooperative dialoging. In this approach, assistance emerges from the interaction between the mediator and the learner, and is therefore highly sensitive to the learner’s ZPD. ''Interventionist ''DA, on the other hand, remains closer to certain forms of static assessment and their concerns over the psychometric properties of their procedures. ''Interventionist ''DA uses standardized administration procedures and forms of assistance in order to produce easily quantifiable results that can be used to make comparisons between and within groups, and can be contrasted with other measures and used to make predictions about performance on future tests. Finally, DA procedures can be structured according to what Sternberg and Grigorenko (2002, p. 27) have described as ''sandwich ''and ''cake ''formats. The sandwich format is much more in line with traditional experimental research designs in which treatment is administered following a pretest (used to establish a baseline measure) and a posttest (used to evaluate the effectiveness of the treatment). In this approach to DA, a mediation phase is similarly “sandwiched” between pretest and posttest that are administered in a non-dynamic manner. The performance on the posttest can then be compared to the pretest in order to determine how much improvement an individual made as a result of mediation. The ''cake ''format refers to procedures in which mediation is offered during the administration of the assessment, usually whenever problems arise. Sternberg and Grigorenko (2002, p. 27) note that the ''cake ''format is especially effective in individual administrations where mediators can focus their support on helping learners identify and overcome errors following each assessment task or item.